


「I lost myself somewhere in the darkness」

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: B&W, Gen, black and white, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Jeonghan and black aesthetics moodboard





	「I lost myself somewhere in the darkness」

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/621029395080101888/gbjl) ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Should I check off the depictions of violence box? Since it includes a pic of broken glass, while not in a violent way I don't wanna trigger anyone. Some input would be v appreciated!


End file.
